


Conhecendo a sogra

by Subject17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject17/pseuds/Subject17
Summary: Annie não estava muito ansiosa para conhecer a mãe de Eren, mas não conseguia imaginar um cenário pior que aquele para isso acontecer.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Conhecendo a sogra

**Author's Note:**

> Uma das coisas mais vergonha alheia que já escrevi, espero que gostem

— É aqui? — Eren perguntou com um evidente nervosismo denunciado em sua voz, mesmo quando tentou em vão disfarçar. Já estava suando frio, e ainda nem haviam começado.

— Esse é meu joelho. — Um tanto frustrada, a voz feminina vinda de baixo de si, só o fez imaginar o quanto Annie já estava arrependida de fazer isso naquele momento.

Se pudesse ao menos ver um palmo à sua frente não teria que perguntar isso para certificar-se, mas parar o que fazia agora e ir até o outro lado do quarto onde estava o interruptor não era uma opção, quebraria totalmente a pouca atmosfera que lutava para manter. Abrir as janelas era uma alternativa ainda pior, correr o risco desnecessário de algum vizinho ou alguém que passava pela rua vê-los os seria desconfortável demais, então teria que virar-se dessa forma.

— De-desculpa! É que tá tão escuro. — Tentando ter uma noção melhor de espaço, o garoto tateava o corpo para encontrar-se no ambiente pouco iluminado. — É aqui então? — Perguntou outra vez quando alcançou uma extremidade áspera.

— Esse é meu outro joelho. — Annie resmungava conforme ficava mais impaciente, ainda que entendesse como a falta de iluminação poderia atrapalhá-los.

Com o comentário, Eren teve certeza que a namorada se arrependia de ter concordado com ele anteriormente. Apesar de ser o maior fator a lhe atrapalhar — ou talvez o segundo já que seu nervosismo não o ajudava em nada — Eren podia agradecer ao escuro por pelo menos não deixá-lo ver a expressão nada amigável que Annie certamente tinha com que o fazia, e também impedi-la de ver seu rosto vermelho e embaraçado.

— Me desculpa! Eu sei... que eu não sei direito o que eu to fazendo... sabe? — Balbuciando desculpas quaisquer, tentava recompor-se enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Para sua surpresa, e imenso alívio, Eren conseguiu ouvir após o comentário constrangido uma breve e baixa risada que fora contida. Era abafada, como se Annie tapasse a própria boca com as mãos, mas mais do que o suficiente para apaziguar o coração agitado do rapaz.

Então não estava tudo perdido, pensou sem que Annie pudesse ver o sorriso besta em seu rosto, mais um motivo para aliviar um pouco seu estado eufórico.

— Se não me dissesse, eu podia jurar que você é bem experiente nesse tipo de coisa. — O comentário sarcástico veio em tom leve e bem-humorado, e Eren conseguia até visualizar o sorriso de canto de boca que a namorada tinha nesse momento. 

Logo sentiu uma mão segurar delicadamente seu pulso, guiando-o até que sentisse uma superfície úmida sobre seus dedos. O garoto suspirou surpreso com o toque, bem diferente dos joelhos por sinal, mas logo se acostumou com a sensação estranha.

— É aqui.

Engolindo em seco, o rapaz se focou para não fazer nenhuma outra besteira. Como errar o buraco, por exemplo. Sabia que a reação da namorada seria muito mais arisca se o fizesse, e não iria se safar tão facilmente com alguma desculpa boba como fez há pouco.

— Certo, aqui vou eu.

Annie não podia ver nada, e havia soltado a mão de Eren para que ele prosseguisse com sua parte, então só restava esperar. Não era uma situação em que sabia mais sobre o assunto e teria que ser a tutora dele outra vez, estavam realmente vivendo o momento como iguais.

Estava muito mais nervosa do que deixava transparecer, mas o escuro também a ajudava a esconder isso. Apesar de não gostar de ouvir isso da maneira indelicada que seu próprio namorado fazia, Annie não queria perder a imagem de durona inabalável que Eren tinha dela, e tê-lo pensando de outra forma dali em diante se a visse assustada a incomodava.

— Hey, Eren. — O chamado repentino fez o coração do garoto falhar uma batida, e, por um momento, ele jurou que sua alma saiu do corpo apenas para voltar logo em seguida. — Que breu é esse nesse quarto?

Após o estalo do interruptor virando, o cômodo foi todo iluminado. Ambos os adolescentes olharam na mesma direção para o canto oposto de onde estavam no quarto, vendo agora a porta aberta e uma mulher parada de pé, completamente sem reação.

— MÃE! — O garoto gritou quase entrando em pânico enquanto saia de cima de Annie e puxava o mais rápido que podia o cobertor, que já estava parcialmente sobre eles antes, para cobrir aos dois.

A reação de Annie com o susto foi puxar um dos travesseiros e deixá-lo frente ao corpo também, ainda que o cobertor puxado por Eren já a escondesse até os ombros. Diferente do namorado, a garota estava aturdida ao ponto de não conseguir dizer uma palavra.

— O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui!? — Vendo que a mãe não havia mexido um músculo, o garoto continuou. — Fecha a porta!

— Ai meu Deus! — Foi a única resposta da mulher, que, para o pavor de Eren e desentendimento de Annie, começou a exibir um largo sorriso no rosto. — Você deve ser a Annie, não é?

Ao invés de atender a súplica do filho, Carla começou a andar na direção do jovem casal. A sensação de estar tão exposta cresceu exponencialmente em questão de meros segundos para a garota, que ainda não tinha reunido coragem para expulsar a mulher dali. Embora ela não tivesse direito, e as meras palavras de Eren não tenham surtido efeito algum.

— Você não imagina como eu estou feliz em te ver. — De pé ao lado da cama, ainda com um singelo e inocente sorriso no rosto, Carla estendia a mão para cumprimentar a namorada do filho. — É um prazer enorme poder finalmente te conhecer.

Ambos os adolescentes ainda processavam os acontecimentos dos últimos vinte segundos, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu entender o que se passava na cabeça da mulher. Diferente deles, Carla mostrava-se nada incomodada com a situação, e finalmente conhecer Annie era de fato sua única preocupação.

— O prazer é todo meu. — Tentando seguir a “deixa” da sogra, estendeu relutantemente o braço para cumprimentá-la, porém o nervosismo mantinha-se constante.

— Ah, eu aposto que é. — Com o comentário, o sorriso tornava-se sugestivo e muito menos inocente, e as feições do casal conseguiram ficar ainda mais vermelhas. Carla apenas riu disso, achando a reação tanto cômica, quanto adorável.

A vergonha, que parecia nunca ter fim, era tamanha que Eren só queria enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco. Ironicamente era exatamente que ele estava prestes a fazer antes que Carla os interrompesse, aparecendo no quarto.

— Mãe... — O garoto finalmente voltou a se pronunciar, dessa vez o chamado tinha um tom muito menos rígido, como se realmente implorasse a ela. — Pode sair daqui agora?

— Menino, não tá vendo que eu to conversando? E não fala comigo assim! Vai me desrespeitar até na frente da visita, é? — Ignorando outra vez o pedido do filho, Carla dava um breve sermão. — Me desculpe por isso, querida. É que esse moleque consegue ser tão insensível com os sentimentos dos outros, me entende?

— Entendo. — Annie respondeu logo percebendo de quem o namorado tinha herdado essa característica. — Pode ser bem irritante quando uma pessoa não consegue ler a situação e perceber o incômodo ou desconforto que ela causa. Às vezes até quando a avisam, ela não entende isso.

Percebeu que a “indireta” passou longe de ter o efeito que queria, pois Carla agora parecia ainda mais interessada na conversa.

— Eu sei! — A mulher exclamou animada com a resposta, como se fosse a primeira vez que encontrasse alguém que pensasse da mesma forma. — Eu falo isso pra ele o tempo todo, mas ele nunca aprende. Acho que é essa coisa de adolescente rebelde, não é? De querer sempre contrariar e irritar os pais. Me diz aí, você também é assim com o seu pai?

— Eu... — E antes mesmo de sequer conseguir organizar uma frase completa, a garota era abruptamente interrompida outra vez.

— Ai meu Deus, me desculpa! Eren me disse como esse é um assunto delicado pra você, não se sinta pressionada a responder.

— Ele contou? — A loira voltou a atenção para o namorado pela primeira vez desde que o pequeno interrogatório da sogra começou, o olhar horripilante fazendo-o estremecer. — Que legal da parte dele te falar tanto sobre mim.

— Nem me fale. Às vezes eu pensava que você era só imaginária ou que ele fingia ter uma namorada pra não ficar com vergonha sempre que eu conversasse com ele sobre isso. — Em questão de meros segundos, o nervosismo de Carla após quase ter entrado em um campo minado havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. — Eu sempre falo pra ele: “Não precisa ter vergonha por causa disso, eu sou sua mãe pode me contar tudo”. Mas aposto que você sabe como são os meninos na idade do Eren, não é? Sempre escondendo coisas ou contando mentiras.

— Não muito. — Annie respondeu depois de uma breve troca de olhares com Eren, ela implorando em silêncio para que fizesse a mulher sair dali e ele, ainda em choque demais para fazer alguma coisa, apenas torcendo para que nenhuma das duas conseguisse piorar a situação de alguma forma, se é que isso era possível. — Ele sempre foi bem aberto e direto comigo.

— É mesmo? — A mulher questionou surpresa com o comentário. — Então você está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava, meu filho. Mas por que você não é assim com sua mãe também?

— Por favor, mãe... agora não é hora pra isso.

— Tá vendo só? — Carla apontava o filho para Annie, como se acabasse de provar seu ponto. — É exatamente disso que eu to falando.

A garota queria poder dizer que achava engraçado ver o namorado receber sermão bem na sua frente, ou que adorava o fato Carla estar tão alegre por conhecê-la, mas nada no cenário cooperava para nenhuma dessas coisas.

— Enfim, você deve entender que foi difícil pra mim de acreditar nele, ainda mais que ele sempre inventava alguma desculpa esfarrapada toda vez que eu perguntava quando finalmente poderia te conhecer. E agora que eu finalmente pude te encontrar cara a cara, tenho que dizer: você é muito mais bonita do que eu imaginava. Não to querendo dizer que eu pensei que você era feia, mas toda vez que o Eren falava sobre isso eu pensava que era só coisa do coraçãozinho apaixonado dele exagerando.

Tanto Eren quanto Annie teriam ficado sem jeitos diante da declaração, mas já estavam assim há muito tempo e não havia como seus rostos ficarem mais vermelhos, então o comentário de Carla surgiu muito menos efeito que teria tido em uma ocasião mais convencional.

— Mas me fala, aposto que uma moça linda como você tem vários pretendentes, como foi que o tapado do meu filho te conquistou? O que te fez se apaixonar por ele?

Sem que pudesse ter tempo de responder, ou ao menos pensar em uma resposta apropriada, Annie viu Eren subitamente levantando-se enquanto segurava o cobertor na altura da cintura. O movimento repentino obrigou-lhe a esconder-se por trás do travesseiro outra vez. O adolescente empurrava impacientemente a mãe em direção a porta, balbuciando como ela já estava passando dos limites e precisava ir embora imediatamente.

Estava sem dúvidas sendo um pouco brusco, mas Annie apenas ficou grata por Eren ter tomado finalmente uma atitude. Por mais que a conversa fosse desconfortável, não sabia se conseguiria fazer Carla sair do quarto sem perder os pontos de prestígios que conseguiu com a sogra sem o mínimo esforço. Era estranho ter gostado da “aprovação” e recepção surpreendentemente calorosa que recebeu, mas queria poder continuar em bons termos dessa forma dali para frente.

— Tá bom, tá bom, eu saio! Mais uma vez, Annie, foi um prazer te conhecer, minha querida. Desculpe por ter interrompido vocês dois. — A mulher falava já na porta, ainda mostrando certa resistência em ser expulsa dali, logo antes de aproximar-se do rosto do filho e sussurrar em seu ouvido. — Vocês estão usando proteção, não estão? Estou amando ser uma sogra, mas se você me fizer virar avó agora só vai conseguir ter mais filhos no futuro se quiser adotar.

A resposta foi um último forte empurrão para fora do quarto, e logo em seguida uma porta sendo bruscamente fechada em sua cara, fazendo um barulho que poderia ser ouvido da casa inteira. Carla não se incomodava com isso também, e apenas se afastou da porta enquanto gritava.

— Mikasa, não venha pro quarto do seu irmão agora!

Eren trancou a porta, com duas voltas na fechadura por via das dúvidas, como deveria ter feito antes. Escorou sua testa na madeira enquanto soltava um longo e pesado suspiro, aliviado pelo pesadelo ter finalmente acabado. O rosto não estava mais tão vermelho, mas sabia que não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de sua mãe por um bom tempo depois do que acabara de acontecer. Com certeza ela jamais o deixaria esquecer disso.

Queria muito que mais ninguém soubesse sobre tamanho infortúnio, mas conhecia sua mãe o suficiente para saber que a essa hora já deveria estar contando tudo animadamente para seu pai e sem um pingo de vergonha. Seu único alívio era saber que havia conseguido cobrir Annie e si mesmo a tempo. Certamente não teria como a situação piorar se não tivesse feito isso.

Virou-se para namorada, que ainda estava sentada na cama, escondendo sua nudez com o mesmo travesseiro, um olhar cúmplice de constrangimento entre os dois. Ao menos Carla havia gostado dela, mesmo que nada do que aconteceu pudesse ser chamado de encontro convencional. Mas duas ainda não se conheciam de verdade, nem foram devidamente apresentadas, e, depois desse fiasco, Eren sentia cada vez menos vontade de fazer isso acontecer.

— Você não trancou mesmo a porta? — Questionou, sabendo como o mero detalhe poderia ter evitado a situação mais desconfortável de sua vida. Só agora se deu conta de como não tinha visto o namorado fazer isso, e como também não havia comentado nada antes.

— Esqueci. — Frustrado, respondeu o óbvio enquanto se dirigia para cama novamente.

Não havia mais clima nenhum para continuarem, logo, não havia motivo para apagar as luzes, mas eles não tinham vontade alguma de sair dali e se depararem com Carla outra vez. Eren não duvidava que Annie fosse pular da janela do segundo andar só para que pudesse sair sem correr esse risco. Talvez até a seguiria para voltar somente quando conseguisse tirar a imagem perturbadora de sua mãe de pé na porta do quarto.

— É por isso que disse que seria melhor irmos pra minha casa. Com menos pessoas corremos menos riscos.

— Seu pai ainda me assusta. — O garoto argumentou, sabendo como a situação poderia ser pior se fosse seu sogro a interrompê-los. — Minha mãe ainda ficou feliz em te conhecer, isso é bom.

Eren se sentava no colchão com o cobertor ainda enrolando em sua cintura e um discreto e otimista sorriso em seu rosto.

— Ao menos ele bate na porta antes de entrar. — Apesar de concordar que seria pior para o namorado se fosse seu pai a aparecer, Annie retrucou. — Sua mãe nunca faz isso?

O garoto confirmou com uma breve risada, sabendo que deveria ter se preocupado com o hábito da mãe de entrar em seu quarto sem nenhum aviso prévio como sempre fazia. Já teve incidentes semelhantes antes, mas nada que fosse tão desastroso. O que Eren não poderia prever era um desenrolar tão incomum para a situação, e isso serviu para ter certeza absoluta que manteria o quarto trancado todos os dias dali em diante.

Annie se levantou e deixou o travesseiro na cama tão naturalmente que ambos, por um momento, esqueceram que as luzes estavam agora ligadas e que podiam ver um ao outro claramente. Chegava a ser redundante sobrar algum vestígio de constrangimento a essa altura, mas não era algo que Eren poderia controlar.

Desviou o olhar — mesmo que não precisasse já que ela não parecia tão incomodada quanto ele — sendo incapaz de conter o movimento involuntário, enquanto Annie pegava suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto e as vestia uma por uma apressadamente. Só conseguiu sentir-se mais confortavelmente quando Annie terminou de abotoar a calça e sentou-se de seu lado na cama.

Ainda estava nu, mas o cobertor servia para conter qualquer vergonha que ainda poderia sentir pelo resto do dia. Ambos se mantinham em silêncio desagradável, fazendo Eren finalmente pronunciar-se quanto a pergunta feita anteriormente por Carla.

— Então... o que fez você se apaixonar por mim?

Falou rápido e de uma vez, sem que pudesse se dar o tempo de mudar de ideia por medo. A pergunta pegou Annie de surpresa, fazendo-a tirar a cabeça que estava apoiada no ombro do namorado e focar em seu rosto.

— Quer dizer... — Ele continuou quando só ouviu o silêncio no quarto e o acelerado coração no peito. — Eu ainda não sei bem como isso aconteceu, e seria bom se você conseguisse se abrir um pouco mais com isso. Eu não te entendo nem te conheço tão bem quanto gostaria, mas parece que toda vez que eu tento fazer isso você dificulta as coisas pra mim. E as vezes isso... é meio cansativo.

— Você quer mesmo ter essa conversa agora? — A “resposta” veio quase tão rápida quanto a pergunta, quando Annie já não queria mais ouvir aquilo e simplesmente deixar tudo isso para outro dia. Já haviam vivido fortes emoções o suficiente por um dia.

E apesar de ter sido uma pergunta retórica, Annie não deixou de prestar atenção na reação do Eren. Ele havia ficado quieto, como achou que ficaria, mas não havia surpresa alguma em ver que havia sido ignorado após fazer tipo de pergunta outra vez, só um resquício de frustração. Nem sempre era proposital, mas havia se tornado um hábito para Annie fazer isso antes que sequer percebesse.

Eren saia de sua zona de conforto frequentemente por ela, mesmo que nunca tivesse pedido por nada disso, e se esforçava para entendê-la quando sequer tentava explicar-se. Não era justo fazer isso com ele, muito menos agir como se quisesse afastá-lo, quando só o queria por perto. Não querendo deixá-lo no escuro por mais tempo, exalou admitindo sua derrota.

Seu rosto voltava a assumir um tom rubro, mas de uma maneira totalmente diferente de quando Carla os surpreendeu. O calor no rosto era igual, talvez até maior do que antes, só que dessa vez vinha acompanhando de um frio na barriga que causava uma ansiedade estranhamente agradável.

Annie esperou para que o coração se acalmasse um pouco, os olhos verdes que proporcionavam consolo ajudavam-na na tarefa. Deu um breve suspiro para clarear a mente de uma vez, enquanto procurava pelas melhores palavras para se expressar.

— Eu não sei dizer quando exatamente aconteceu, e ainda tento entender o porquê. — Annie começou no que provavelmente não era a melhor forma, mas se desenrolaria com o tempo. — Me desculpe se passo a impressão de que quero afastar você, te dou minha palavra que isso não é verdade.

Ela engoliu em seco quando terminou de falar, presumindo pela expressão do Eren que estava — na medida do possível — saindo-se bem.

— O tempo que nós temos passado juntos, as coisas que você fez por mim. — A garota ressaltou. — Eu nunca pensei que iria querer algo assim, desejar tanto a companhia de outra pessoa, gostar tanto do que ela faz por mim mesmo que eu não peça nada. Então me desculpe por ficar evitando falar sobre isso com você. É porque são sentimentos novos e diferentes do que eu estou habituada, me deixam um pouco confusa e desconfortável. Desde que nos conhecemos eu tenho me sentido assim, e tem ficado mais forte com o tempo, mas isso não me faz entender melhor o que fazer.

Ouvir Annie se expressar assim, com uma feição inquieta e tropeçando nas próprias palavras balbuciadas, conseguiu ser uma surpresa ainda maior do que a aparição de Carla no pior momento possível, e infinitamente melhor e mais bem-vinda. Eren desviou o olhar por um breve instante, a imensa felicidade que lhe apossava sendo denunciada pelo sorriso involuntário em seu rosto que, voltando apenas quando sentiu a mão de Annie repousando carinhosamente sobre a sua.

— Mas mesmo que eu não saiba o que fazer com esses sentimentos, sei que são reais e que todos eles só me fazem bem. — Annie afirmava convicta, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos, trazendo a mão de Eren para perto de seu peito. O coração dela estava estranhamente calmo apesar da situação, e logo o dele entrou em sintonia e passou a bater no mesmo ritmo suave e constante. — E quero aprender mais sobre eles com você.

Depois de perceber que estava encarando a namorada por um bom tempo em silêncio, provavelmente uma cara de besta, Eren se recompôs e tentou manter uma postura mais serena. Duvidava que estivesse conseguindo, indiferença não era seu forte, ironicamente era a pessoa sua frente que era boa nisso.

Depois de ouvir isso tudo, Eren não poderia simplesmente dizer a primeira coisa que viesse a sua cabeça. Sua irmã dizia que não conseguiria ser romântico ou carinhoso dessa forma, então seguiria o conselho dela.

— Elas vêm com o tempo. — Disse um tanto incerto. Romantismo também não era seu forte, mas não deixaria que isso o impedisse de tentar. — O tempo que passamos juntos e ficamos mais próximos. Isso deve esclarecer qualquer incerteza que a gente pode ter.

Definitivamente não era tão bonito como gostaria que fosse — seria bom seguir também o conselho de Mikasa quanto a ver filmes de romance — e nada perto do que Annie havia acabado de fazer ao abrir-se com ele e exposto um lado mais vulnerável que ele nunca tinha visto. Mas esperava que a resposta sincera fosse de alguma forma bem-vinda e reconfortante para namorada.

Para sua infelicidade, porém, não parecia ter conseguido esse resultado.

— Eu estive nua no mesmo cômodo que sua mãe quase tanto tempo quanto estive com você. Nunca pensei que teria essa proximidade numa relação com alguém, mesmo que fosse com você. — Annie contestou com o absurdo bem marcado em sua memória. — Se isso não for o suficiente, não sei o que mais seria.

Eren riu com o comentário, mesmo que Annie ainda não conseguisse pensar tão levemente na situação.

— Espero que não tenha isso com mais ninguém também. — Arriscou fazer um comentário despretensioso já que a namorada havia feito o mesmo e, aparentemente, o momento emotivo tivesse acabado. Ou poderia simplesmente ter lido mal a situação outra vez, e torcia para que não fosse o caso. — E que não precise de muito mais do que isso, porque eu nunca mais vou deixar aquela porta destrancada.

— Não tem problema. — A fala vinda de fora do quarto chamou a atenção dos dois. — Eu tenho chave mestra.

Logo em seguida, o baque de um travesseiro sendo fortemente arremessado assustou Carla que bisbilhotava a conversa dos dois com o ouvido colado na porta. Eren permaneceu em silêncio, não querendo correr o risco da mãe ouvindo de penetra um momento íntimo. Não parecia nada irritado, mas ainda pronto para enfrentar a mãe diretamente a qualquer momento.

Agora que não precisava esconder-se sobre um cobertor, nem sentindo mais um crescente constrangimento com a situação, Annie pôde rir por tudo que aconteceu nos últimos minutos.

**Author's Note:**

> O humor bestão não me incomodou, mas a parte fluffy chega deu um revertério.  
> Enfim, essa fic foi maravilhosamente betada pela nyssua, que não tem conta nesse site então vou deixar o link do perfil dela no spirit  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/nyssua  
> Kudos e comentários são sempre bem vindos.


End file.
